Cloud Man and the Black Storm
Cloud Man and the Black Storm is a conceptual fan-game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Cloud Man. In this, Cloud Man must take on the Black Storm, a group of weather-related robots (which serve as the "Robot Masters" of this game), and eventually take on a storm created by the Evil Energy. Cloud Man starts out with his Thunder Bolt, and since he can fly, he does not need to fear bottomless pits (he still needs to watch out for spikes, however). A husband and wife scientist team, the Graupel family, gives information along the way. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {The husband and wife scientist duo, the Graupels, repair Cloud Man.} Text Dr. Maurice Graupel and his wife Belinda Graupel repair Cloud Man and reprogram him for good purposes. It was part of a project around the world. Since the passings of both Light and Wily, and Mega Man reverted back to Rock, people around the world deem such measures necessary. {Cloud Man wakes up.} Cloud Man: Where am I? Maurice: Welcome back, Cloud Man. I am Dr. Maurice Graupel, and this is my wife Belinda. Belinda: How do you feel? Cloud Man: I feel like cloud nine, thanks. {Cloud Man creates some beneficial rain showers.} Text Cloud Man soon used his abilities to create helpful rain in impoverished lands, when suddenly... {Crashing sounds, followed by other sounds of combat.} Text A dangerous force soon landed on Earth. {Purple glow with silhouettes of the eight bosses appear.} Text Eight robots known as the Black Storm had emerged, and with them is a dangerous power. {Close up of Cloud Man.} Cloud Man: I recognize that energy--Rock told me of it! It's the Evil Energy he faced when he was Mega Man! I've gotta put a stop to it! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Weather Institute (Cloud Man's stage in Mega Man 7) Boss: Evil Energy Tel Tel (a large version of the Tel Tel enemies in Cloud Man's stage) Stage Select (the Black Storm) * Scorch Storm ** Weapon: Hot Burst (a fiery "Psycho Cut" attack) ** Weakness: Haboob Wall * Freezing Storm ** Weapon: Snow Squall (a spreadshot of snowflakes) ** Weakness: Hot Burst * Dusty Storm ** Weapon: Haboob Wall (a large wall of sand flung forward) ** Weakness: Homing Supercell * Bastion Storm ** Weapon: Strong Front (a shield, can even reflect shots) ** Weakness: Acid Downpour (it penetrates his shield) * Caustic Storm ** Weapon: Acid Downpour (similar to Rain Flush) ** Weakness: Snow Squall * Photon Storm ** Weapon: Solar Focus (a laser beam fired forward) ** Weakness: Strong Front (it sends the shots back) * Hunting Storm ** Weapon: Homing Supercell (a cloud that chases a target, and then explodes) ** Weakness: Sirocco Whip * Lashing Storm ** Weapon: Sirocco Whip (a whip that can grab as well as lash) ** Weakness: Solar Focus Final Stages Final Stages are in the Black Storm Floating Castle Black Storm Floating Castle 1: Skies Near Castle Boss: Boufooh Defender (giant Boufooh fan enemy; throws grenades as well as uses his fan. Weakness is Snow Squall) Black Storm Floating Castle 2: Courtyard Boss: Bouncer Delupipi (drops giant eggs filled with mini birds, and shoots energy shots. Weakness is Homing Supercell.) Black Storm Floating Castle 3: Entrance Hall Boss: Lightning Lockdown (a larger Kaminari Kogoro enemy; aside from lightning, he also spits out sparks in a spreadshot. Weakness is Haboob Wall) Black Storm Floating Castle 4: Weapon Stockpile Boss: Tsuranattori Dispenser (dispenses the bird-like enemies from Mega Man 7; survive five waves, and the machine shuts down) Black Storm Floating Castle 5: Repair Center {Boss Rush; no boss after} Black Storm Floating Castle 6: Master Keep Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Burst Man Clone (weakness is Hot Burst) --Form 2: Black Storm's Eye (weakness is Solar Focus; hit when eyeball is open) Category:Conceptual fan games